When You're Gone
by Viiickyn.n
Summary: oneshot "Cuando por fin se dieron las cosas... aparece ella para destruirnos todo" KagXInu. When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne


**When you're gone (one-shot)**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses que no lo volvía a ver, no lo volvía a ver y nunca mas lo hará… esa cruda realidad la tenia en una profunda depresión…sus ojos chocolate no tenían ese brillo, estaban inundados por la tristeza y las lágrimas…nunca pensó que su amor, su vida, su tan querido hanyou, se alejaría de ella… para nunca más volver.

_**A**__**lways needed time on my own **_

_"Siempre necesité tiempo para mí"_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_"Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro"_

- _Vamos amiga… él te quería y por eso lo hizo._ – tratando de subirle el animó.

-_Pero no por eso tengo que estar feliz, hubiera preferido mil veces que me matará a mi antes que se lo llevé – soltando más lágrimas tirandose en los brazos de su amiga_ – por qué sango? Cuando estabamos tan felices, por fin las cosas se dieron…

FLASH BACK

Dos jovenes estaban cerca de un río, muy hermoso, con aguas cristalinas y árboles frondosos… sin que nadie los molestara, solo ellos… y ese hermoso paisaje.

- _Kagome… yo… yo tengo…_ - se notaba que el chico estaba nervioso, tenia sus manos sudorosas y no paraban de moverse entre si, sus mejillas estaban con una tonalidad rosácea.

- _Ya dime! Me estas poniendo nerviosa_ – el chico se quedo callado por unos instantes – _Inu? Inuyasha! Ya dime!!_

_- Lo que pasa… es que… yo te…_

_- me que?!_

_- te amo_ – susurrando y tratando de esconder su mirada avergonzada, pero feliz, por fin tuvo el valor de decir lo que callaba durante ya tiempo.

- _lo… lo dices enserio?!_ – impactada, de que lo conocío, desde ya 9 meses, habia esperado escuchar eso, por fin su sueño se hacia realidada.

- _yo...quise decirtelo antes…pero no pude,_ – bajando su mirada – _no tuve el valor._

- _yo tambien_ – con una mirada llena de amor y ternura

- _que?_ – levantando su mirada perdiéndose en los hermoso ojos chocolate de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

- _yo tambien te amo _– mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida, seguida por un cálido beso, anhelado por ambos de hace unos meses, un beso lento y tierno, con una chispa de pasión que solo le podían dar ellos, con solo el sentimiento que ellos tenía y demostraba, con solo su corazón demostrando lo que sentía por el otro.

END FLASH BACK

- _Era todo tan hermoso…_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_"Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola"_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side.**_

_"Y esta hecho su lado de la cama donde el mentía."_

FlASH BACK

- _quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo_ – separandose.

- _de verdad?_ – perdiéndose en el hermoso color de sus ojos, un dorado tan brillante como el sol, aquellos ojos que la iluminaban cada día, incluso mejor que el semejante a su color – _y… que pasará con kikyo?_ – entristeciéndose y bajando la mirada.

- _ella_ – levantándole la barbilla con un dedo – _tendrá que entender que te escogí a ti, y que no podré cumplir su promesa._

_- harías eso por los dos?_ – con ojos de enamorada

- _daría mi vida con tal de verte feliz_ - sonriéndole y acercándose para probar por segunda vez esos labios que tanto ama…

END FLASH BACK

- _Apareció ella… a cobrar su promesa_ – con una cara demasiado triste…

_**When you walk away **__**I count the steps that you take**_

_"Cuando tu te alejas __yo cuento los pasos que das"_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_"¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?"_

FLASH BACK

Pero algo lo detiene, no…por qué ahora? Que estaba haciendo ella allí? Por instinto abrazo a Ahome viendo sospechosamente a su alrededor esperando su aparición.

_- que pasa Inuyasha?_

_- que quieres? Para que vienes eh?_ – gritándole a la nada – _se que estas allí! Sal de una vez kikyôu._

- _Inuyasha… que haces con esa miko? No deberías estar conmigo en el infierno?_

_- lo siento, pero… kikyôu no podré cumplirte lo que te prometí yo… yo quiero quedarme aquí al _– no pudo seguir, ya que kikyôu lo interrumpió.

- _con esa copia barata no? Que? La encuentras mejor a ella? Lo siento, pero tú prometiste venir conmigo, y no es tiempo de arrepentimientos._

- _te dije que no podré lograrlo! No quiero ir contigo, que no lo entiende?! Quiero estar con Kagome, ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir_ – sujetando mejor a la chica.

_- eres un estúpido!_ – Apuntando con su arco – _ella no te merece_ – tirando su flecha, directo hacia lo que quedaba al aire del cuerpo de Kagome, sonriendo triunfantemente, sabia lo que pasaría…

Al momento de ver venir la flecha, Kagome instintivamente esconde su cabeza en el regazo de Inuyasha, abrazándolo fuertemente, luego siente un fuerte movimiento, seguido de un quejido.

- _Inuyasha no!_ – con lágrimas en los ojos, veía como su hanyou, que poco antes le decía que daría lo que fuese con tal de verla _feliz, _feliz?? Para él ser feliz es ver como la persona que amas muere ante tus ojos?? Eso es ser feliz?? – _Inu! Inu!!_ – Dejándolo en sus piernas – _eres un tonto! Como haces eso!! Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti!_ – derramando lágrimas que luego caían en el rostro del hanyou - _no me dejes! Responde por favor_ – lo menea un poco, con una desesperación en sus ojos, pero al ver que éste comenzó a despertar la esperanza la invadió – _Inuyasha? Estas bien!_ –abrazándolo

- _Ka..Kagome _– con un hilo de voz – _solo… recuerda una cosa si?_ – acariciándole su mejilla - _te amo._

- _yo igual, amor, vas a ver como te salvas si?_

- _no seas ilusa!_ – con una sonrisa triunfante y cínica – _Inuyasha es fuerte, pero no lo soportará, la flecha era muy poderosa como para que se salve._

- _que…que quieres decir con eso?_ – temblorosa

- _que gané!! Inuyasha se irá conmigo, nos iremos juntos al infierno, y todo por tu culpa, esa flecha era para ti, ahora él es mio._

- _no…no…no!! Eso no!_ – mirando denuevo a Inu – _vamos amor, resiste si? Tú no vas a morir, y menos despues de lo que dijiste! Quiero ver tus ojitos, quiero oir tu voz!_ – llorando desconsolada – _muestrale como eres de fuerte, muestrale que una flecha no te matará!_ – abrazandolo – _por qué hiciste eso? Por qué? _– siente unos brazos que debilmente la abraza.

- _no…no podia dejar que algo te pasará… tenias que ser feliz… incluso dando…dando mi vida_

- _y tu crees que asi soy feliz? Vamos a salir de esta_ – mirandolo a los ojos, que poco a poco se apagaban.

- _me imprecionas Inuyasha, pensé que durarías menos, mejor, así te iras por tu voluntad conmigo… sabes de lo que soy capaz_ – sacando otra flecha y apuntando nuevamente… solo que esta vez su intención verdadera si era darle a la chica.

- _No! Kikyôu… esta…esta bien_

- _Inuyasha no_ – con los ojos cristalinos.

- _callate Kagome!! Esta es mi decisión y espero que la respetes._

- _vamos querido, las llamas te esperan_ – riendo cínicamente, toma la mano del hanyou arrebatandoselo a Kagome y se encaminan en dirección a una especie de grieta, de donde no cesaban de salir llamas.

- _Adios… te amo_ – seguido se lanza junto a la siniestra chica que lo acompañaba.

- _No, nooo!! Inuyashaaaa_ – corriendo se asoma por la grieta y ve como empezaban a consumirlo las llamas – _no _– con un hilo de voz, su corazón se le partia – _vuelve… te amooo_ – gritando esperando que reaccionara y vuelva con ella… para poder cumplir con lo que le dijo _quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo… _pero no optuvo resultado, al contrario, la grieta se comenzó a cerrar, destruyendo la última esperanza que tenía de que su amado hanyou volviera a su lado – _Por qué?? POR QUÉ? Por qué tenía qe ser así?_ – llorando desconsolada.

END FLASH BACK

- y_ así terminó…mi pequeña historia con mi amor… terminó, todo por mi culpa… se acabo._– en susurro.

_**When you're gone**_

_"Cuando tú te vas"_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_"__los pedazos de mi corazón te estrañan"_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_"m__i cara enseña que te hecha de menos también"_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_"no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír"_

_**And make it OK**_

_"y hacerme sentir bien."_

_**I miss you.**_

_"Te estraño"_

- _no habia sentido esto por nadie… el me hacia sentir especial… con sus celos enfermisos_ – sonrio tristemente – c_uando no me dejaba ir a mi época… de la manera que me protegía… por qué se tuvo que ir? Queria mi felicidad… que no pudo entender que si no esta él es lo mismo que no tenerla??_ – mirando el árbol sagrado, en el lugar donde lo conoció, se encontraba sola, se escapo de Sango un rato, necesitaba llorar sin que nadie la viera… - _este árbol_ – suspiro – _aquí fue donde te conocí… te veias tan bello en este árbol_ – acariciandolo y sin poder evitarlo, una gruesa lágrima rodo por su mejilla…

_**I haven't felt this way before **_

_"No he sentido esto antes"_

_**Everything that I do **__**reminds me of you **_

_"Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti"_

_**And the clothes you left **__**are lying on the floor **_

_"Y la ropa que dejaste esta sobre el suelo"_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_"Y huele como tu"_

_**I love the things that you do **_

_"Amo las cosas que tú haces"_

FLASH BACK

- _Sueltala sarnoso!! _– poniendose entre ellos – _no la vuelvas a tocar me oyes?_

-_ y por qué no eh? Ella es mi mujer y tengo todo el derecho!!_

- _callate!! Kagome no te pertenece!! No tienes derecho siquiera a mirarla_ – tirandose ensima.

- _tú no me diras que puedo o no hacer!_ – correspondiendo en la pelea… hasta que Kagome tuvo que interceder para que estos dos no se terminen matando.

END FLASH BACK

- _tan lindo te veias celoso… pero la verdad dabas miedo_ – riendo un poco al recordar lo celoso que era – _que triste hablar en pasado contigo no?_ – sonrie entristecida – _pensar que ya no volveré a ver esos ojos hermosos_ – con sus ojos cristalinos – _te extraño tanto_ – sintiendo las lágrimas caer.

_**When you're gone**_

**_When you walk away __I count the steps that you take_**

_"Cuando tu te alejas __yo cuento los pasos que das"_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_"¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?"_

_"Cuando tú te vas"_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_"__los pedazos de mi corazón te estrañan"_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_"m__i cara enseña que te hecha de menos también"_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_"no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír"_

_**And make it OK**_

_"y hacerme sentir bien."_

_**I miss you.**_

_"Te estraño"_

- _Era todo tan perfecto… hasta que aparecío ella… a arruinarnos todo no? Hasta cuando seguire así por ti? Tú quieres que sea feliz, pero sin ti no puedo seguir!!_ – apoyandose en el árbol, cayendo lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo - _si tan solo… pudiera verte una última vez…_ - cerrando sus ojos e imaginando que el venia, la tomaba y le decía que todo estaba bien, que la amaba, que siempre estaría a su lado…

_**We were made for each other **_

_"Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro"_

_**I'm here forever **_

_"Yo estoy aquí para siempre"_

_**I know we were **_

_"Yo se lo que éramos"_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know **_

_"Todo lo que alguna vez quise era para ti, lo sabes."_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul **_

_"Todo lo que hago es darte mi corazon y alma"_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me. **_

_"Me cuesta respirar, necesito sentirte aquí junto a mí."_

Siente que algo cae… junto a una brisa de aire que la ruborizo, luego de levantar su mirada… observo un papel con su nombre, algo que la extraño, pero igual decidió abrirla, cuando vio el contenido, quedo petrificada, esa era la letra de su hanyou, por el que tanto habia llorado, de su mismisimo Inuyasha, su amado Inuyasha…

"_No quiero verte llorar más, yo solo quería tu bienestar, quiero ver esos ojos que tanto me cautivaron brillar otra vez y no opacarse por la tristeza que te afecta… yo estaré bien si te veo sonreir… te amaré por siempre… nunca lo olvides…_

_Quien siempre te cuido lo más que pudo, _

_Y te amo a más no poder…_

_INUYASHA TAISHO."_

- _Yo tambien te amo, nunca lo olvidaré_ – y sonrie cálidamente para hacer feliz a su hanyou… mientras le caia una lágrima por su mejlla e iba directo a la carta que la chica habia abrazado con todas sus fuerzas… - _Siempre te amaré, aunque ya no estes conmigo…_

_**When you're gone**_

_"Cuando tú te vas"_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_"__los pedazos de mi corazón te estrañan"_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_"m__i cara enseña que te hecha de menos también"_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_"no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír"_

_**And make it OK**_

_"y hacerme sentir bien."_

_**I miss you.**_

_"Te estraño"_

-_ Te amo_ – besando la carta con sus ojos cerrados recordando el único beso que le dio – _por siempre…_

**FIN**

Hola (:

Me llamo vicky y soy nueva en FanFiction. Hace poqito estoi aprendiendo a usar esta cosa xd que me resulto un poqito complicado pero buueh xd

Ojalá les guste mi historia, la hice con mucho cariño hace ya unos dos meses… un poqito triste, pero me gusto, la canción influyo mucho, por que a mi en lo personal, la encuentro hermosa, más con el video que fue donde la conocí y se me ocurrio el fic :D.

Esta de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen… ojala les guste y manden review xd Adioóos !


End file.
